


Арена: Грани безумного.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир снаружи иногда позволяет ему расслабиться. Вдохнуть спокойно, встретиться с отцом и представить себя нормальным человеком.</p>
<p>Мир внутри затягивает его все глубже, оставляет на коже уродливые раны и напоминает.</p>
<p>Тебе не выбраться, детка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арена: Грани безумного.

Мир не испытывает к нему жалости. Ничуть.

Этот хренов огромный мир день за днем впечатывает в его ребра металлический мыс тяжелых ботинок и с издевкой плюет сверху. 

Его собственный, до хруста в костях необходимый мир, курит почти непрерывно, потому что рак легких уже не страшен. Это слишком банально, сдохнуть от болезни, шепчет он, когда боль в груди больше не мешает думать, а в глазах больше не видно всполохов алого. 

Мир снаружи иногда позволяет ему расслабиться. Вдохнуть спокойно, встретиться с отцом и представить себя нормальным человеком.

Мир внутри затягивает его все глубже, оставляет на коже уродливые раны и напоминает.

Тебе не выбраться, детка.

_***_

\- Ты мудак, Хейл. Какой же ты мудак. - сплевывая кровь на бетонный пол, хрипит Стайлз. Ему давно не больно, тело перестало чувствовать что-либо еще на первых ударах, когда тяжелый кулак противника без жалости отправил его к ближайшей стене.

Дерек не смотрит в его сторону, и не говорит. Он сам словно живой труп, тень того, что когда-то было человеком. Братом, другом, любовником. "Мутант недоделанный"- бормочет как-то презрительно Бойд, прежде чем выйти в последний раз на Арену и сдохнуть от рук слепого Девкалиона. Вернона жалко, правда, жалко. Славный малый, в меру спокойный. Стайлз еще помнит шрам над бровью темнокожего здоровяка и маленькое фото очаровательной блондинки Эрики в кармане его рубашки. Только вот Девкалион куда опасней, поэтому Стайлз не высовывается, даже когда тело бывшего знакомого разделывают там, на Арене, и скармливают любимым псам Арджента.

Бойда жалко, но за себя страшнее.

\- Ну давай же, скажи что-нибудь. - Стайлз неловко поднимается, ноги отказываются держать его, но он слишком упрям и чуточку глуп, и не хочет казаться слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Хотя в глубине души знает ,что жив лишь благодаря невероятной удаче.

Хейл поворачивается и медленно наклоняет голову к плечу: оценивая и что-то для себя решая. Проходят томительные минуты, прежде чем он наконец открывает рот и произносит.

\- Это было глупо с твоей стороны.

Голос его неожиданно глубок и приятен. Стайлз удивленно замирает, а после трясет головой, отгоняя странное наваждение. 

\- Что именно было глупо?

Дерек смотрит на него, как на самого последнего идиота на этой чертовой планете. Возможно, он даже прав: только придурок может добровольно сунуться в этот прогнивший район и его самое гнилое сердце- на Арену. Но Стайлз знает, что привело сюда каждого из них.

_Деньги._

_Быстрые деньги._

_Деньги, на которых нет меток, отслеживающих, на что их тратят.  
_

\- Поставить свое имя напротив моего. - хмуро бросает Хейл и морщится. Вид избитого мальчишки, да еще и обыкновенного человека, ему не нравится. Запах крови, густой и тяжелый, раздражает чуткий нюх, а замкнутое пространство подвальной комнатушки давит на нервы.

Стайлз растягивает губы в ухмылке и достает из кармана последнюю сигарету. Зажигалки нет, но это и не имеет значения. Просто необходимо почувствовать во рту знакомый привкус табака, попытаться унять предательскую дрожь в теле и поверить, что он все еще дышит.

\- Думаешь, я не знал, что против тебя у меня совершенно нет шансов? Боже, Хейл, ты последний, с кем я хотел бы столкнуться на Арене. Но у меня был выбор: Ты или Скотт. Решение было слишком очевидным, и Джерард знал это. Да и платят за тебя неплохо. 

\- У тебя впереди еще два раунда, Стилински. Как именно ты собираешься..? 

\- Убить тебя? - Стайлз подается вперед, доверительно зашептав.- Ну, знаешь, сначала я попытаюсь лишить тебя самого главного- твоего нюха. И тогда ты не сможешь найти меня по запаху. А потом я разберусь с твоим слухом. Это просто, Джексон уже показал мне, как работает изобретенный Лейхи прибор. Всего лишь одна звуковая волна и ты на время полностью глухой. 

Мальчишка умен, признает про себя Хейл, даже сейчас, когда после первого раунда на нем и живого места не найти, когда он едва держится на ногах, а любимая толстовка больше напоминает решето.

Глухой стук в дверь обрывает открывшего рот Стайлза и останавливает шагнувшего было к нему Дерека. 

Айзек внимательно осматривает каждого из них и кивает кому-то в экран маленького коммуникатора. 

\- Оба здесь, Эйдан. Время?

Ему что-то торопливо отвечают, на что Лейхи недовольно кривится и вновь поднимает взгляд. 

\- Джерард сообщил, что второй раунд - Лабиринт. У вас есть сорок минут на сборы.

_****_

Стайлз знает, что где-то наверху его ждет отец. Он всегда ждет. Стоит у окна и , напряженно вглядываясь в переполненные народом улицы, иногда бросает взгляд на фотографию так рано ушедшей жены. Спрашивает у нее: " Что мне делать, Клаудия, если однажды он не придет?" Не получает ответа и тянется к бутылке с виски- единственным, что помогает успокоить нервы. Джон не знает, но смутно догадывается, что его порой слишком самонадеянный сын ввязался во что-то далекое от закона.  
Клаудия брала с него обещания, что он не позволит Государству добраться до их мальчика.  
Джону кажется, что уже поздно.

_****_

Едва Стайлз появляется в координаторской, как на него тут же налетает Лидия. Она недовольно качает головой при виде ран, но предпочитает не заострять на этом внимание. Не сейчас. Потом, когда этот идиот вернется живым, она обязательно выбьет из него всю лишнюю дурь.

\- У тебя будет восемь часов, Стилински. За это время необходимо преодолеть шесть уровней и постараться не умереть от ловушек. Иначе вся проделанная мною работа пойдет к черту. А ты знаешь, как я не люблю терять время зря. 

Стайлз усмехается и кивает. Уж он-то знает, как мстительна бывает Мартин и как изобретательна порой фантазия этой девушки.

\- Что насчет ловушек, Лидс?

\- Нам не удалось ничего узнать, Дэнни обнаружили еще на взломе внешней защиты системы Арджентов. Но есть предположение, что в этот раз Арена будет меняться почти непрерывно, воплощая в жизнь то, что придет в больной разум Джерарда. - отзывается Мартин, сосредоточенно роясь в огромной кипе бумаг, сваленных на столе. 

Планы, общие снимки с первого раунда и заметки- все то, что необходимо для подготовки к многочасовой бборьбе. Чтобы выжить. Чтобы забрать деньги и свалить из этой чертовой дыры.

Лидия наконец находит в свалке нужную коробку. Маленькую, размером с две ладони, но от того еще более ценную: Стайлз знает, что там, на Арене, содержимое коробки не раз спасет ему жизнь.

\- Тут стандартный набор, Стайлз. Такой же выдали и Дереку.

\- Джерард расщедрился на противоядия?- не без иронии интересуется Стилински, упаковывая коробочку в свой видавший виды рюкзак. Тот с трудом принимает в себя дополнительный груз и натужно скрипит замком, всем своим видом умоляя хозяина сбавить обороты. - Эй, Лидс, ты чего?

Стайлз знает, что это не он втянул ее во все это дерьмо. Что он не должен чувствовать себя до зуда там, под ребрами, виноватым. Потому что это был ее собственный выбор. Только вот легче от этого не становится.

Потому что Лидия Мартин, его лучшая подруга и самая первая любовь, сейчас вглядывается в его лицо с такой напряженной тоской, что горло перехватывает спазмом, мешая дышать. Наверное, они оба осознали это только сейчас. Осознали то, что каждый так осторожно скрывал от другого: Назад пути больше не будет.

Возможно, именно поэтому Стайлз не удивляется, когда Лидия подходит и обнимает его, окутывая таким родным ароматом пряных трав и корицы. 

Он просто молча прикасается к рыжим волосам и проводит рукой. Вверх-вниз. Успокаивая и обещая, что обязательно вернется. Супер-Раздолбай-Стилински всегда возвращается.

В этот раз все прерывает Итан. Близнец тихони Эйдана, он, в отличие от брата, или самого Лейхи, не предупреждает о своем приходе. Врывается в координаторскую с широкой мерзкой ухмылкой и подмигивает подобравшейся в тот же миг Лидии.

\- Кончили прощаться, голубки. Веселье начинается!


End file.
